(MyungJong) Skinny Baby
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: L dan Sung Jong adalah pasangan suami-istri yang seringkali beradu mulut. Orang-orang sering beranggapan kalau keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan yang dikawin paksa, tapi... benarkah? A MyungJong INFINITE Fic


**FF YAOI/MYUNGJONG/Skinny Baby**

 **Title: Skinny Baby**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Married Life/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Myung Soo (L)**

 **Lee Sung Jong**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Jimin (AOA)**

 **Disclaimer: MyungJong is Woolim Label*dah ganti jadi ini 'kan?* Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Mianhe, kesannya noona ng-nistaian qmu bgt, Jongie, d FF ni-.- Happy reading, Readers-nim

 **Summary:** L dan Sung Jong adalah pasangan suami-istri yang seringkali beradu mulut. Orang-orang sering beranggapan kalau keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan yang dikawin paksa, tapi... bernarkah?

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Skinny Baby**

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua menit."

Lee Sung Jong, namja cantik yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Sungjongie' oleh teman-temannya ini, mendelik jengkel namja tampan di hadapannya. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Bicaralah yang benar. Kau bicara bahasa Korea, Jepang, atau bahasa Inggris? Kau tahu? Ketiganya sama-sama buruk. _You better shut that stupid-mouth of yours!_ "celetuknya pedas.

 _Well,_ itu terdengar sangat tajam dan menusuk. Tapi, tidak cukup tajam, apalagi menusuk, untuk seorang namja tampan berdarah campuran Korea-Jepang yang saat ini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Memangnya, barusan Sung Jong menyampaikan lelucon, apa?!

"Bwahahaha, aigoo... _That's smart words of you, Beautiful~_ "

Huh!

 _Beautiful?!_

Tidak ada yang memanggil Sung Jong seperti itu! Lagipula, 'Sungjongie', atau 'Jongie', terdengar lebih baik dibanding _'Beautiful'._ Kenapa namja tampan ini suka sekali merendahkan Sung Jong, eoh?! Dia ini NAMJA!

"YA! KIM MYUNG-BABBO-SOO! Jangan panggil aku semaumu, ya! Sudah berapa kali kubilang?! KAU DUNGU, EOH!?"

Huft... Sung Jong lagi-lagi berteriak marah. Suaranya yang menggelegar dahsyat dalam sekejap menghentikan seluruh aktifitas apapun itu yang tengah pengunjung cafe lakukan. Namun keterpakuan mereka reda dalam dua detik begitu menyadari siapa yang berteriak. Dengan santai semua kembali ke aktifitas semula.

Woah...!

Bukankah seharusnya Sung Jong patut diacungi jempol karena tidak ada satupun orang yang memarahinya setelah membuat keributan di tempat umum?!

Hmm... alasan unik dan simpel sebenarnya; mereka sudah terbiasa. Selain menjabat sebagai pemilik cafe, Sung Jong yang berteriak hingga orang-orang beranggapan kalau suatu hari pita suara namja cantik tersebut akan putus, karena terus-terusan dipaksa mencapai nada tertinggi diluar akal sehat?

Itu. Sangatlah. Biasa.

Terlalu familiar bagi D'Almond Latte cafe.

"Ukh..." Si tampan, Myung Soo aka L, mengucek-ngucek telinganya dengan muka mengerinyit. Dia berada paling dekat dengan teriakan Sung Jong, tentu saja telinganya berdenging.

Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti namja itu benar-benar dungu seperti apa yang Sung Jong selalu umpatkan padanya?

"Ya, Jongie~! Jangan berteriak begitu, Chagi~ Kau ingin membuat CEO 'Muda dan Tampan' ini menderita kelainan pendengaran? Bagaimana kalau nanti nampyeon-Mu ini berkurang kesempurnaannya?!"

Untuk kata-kata L yang barusan, cibiran penuh cemooh langsung menghiasi bibir pink penuh milik Sung Jong.

CEO muda dan tampan?

Yah, itulah gambaran L di mata semua orang.

Kesempurnaan?

Coret.

L tidak sempurna. Dia hanya terlalu narsis dan cinta diri sendiri, menurut Sung Jong. Apa yang biasa disebut orang-orang? _Prince disease?_ Yah, L mengidap 'Prince Disease' tingkat super-duper akut. Lagi-lagi menurut Sung Jong.

Dan terakhir... nampyeon...

Entah kenapa Sung Jong juga ingin men'coret' hal ini.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa.

Karena itu adalah kenyataannya.

Lee Sung Jong... sudah dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi 'Kim' Sung Jong.

Sungguh unik dan suatu keajaiban, kedua anak manusia yang bisa dikatakan berbeda dalam segala hal ini dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan.

Mereka dijodohkan?

Tidak.

Itu adalah alasan yang terlintas dalam benak semua orang tiap kali pasangan ini mulai ribut di depan umum. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya, Sung Jong lah yang 'ribut' dan berteriak. Lain halnya dengan L yang hanya terus-terusan tertawa dan menggodai sang anae; berkata kalau 'Jongie'-Nya terlalu histeris dan segala macamnya.

Bahkan pernah sekali, Sung Jong marah besar karena L menggodainya dengan kata-kata 'PMS'. L bernasib tragis hari itu; setelan mahalnya dipenuhi noda kopi. Untung... saja, Sung Jong sedang memegangi es kopi. Bagaimana kalau kopi panas? Mungkin L harus meratapi tubuh seksinya yang melepuh karena disiram sang anae.

Jadi... apa yang membuat L dan Sung Jong dapat bersatu?

 _Well,_ alasan klise yang semua umat manusia sulit pahami; mereka jatuh cinta. Cinta sulit dipahami, bukan? Jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat manusia atur. Datang dan pergi tanpa kita ketahui.

Berawal dari L yang tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan dari senyuman manis yang membuat mata Sung Jong membentuk bulan sabit, hingga pada akhirnya, L nekat berlutut di lantai kayu D'Almond Latte dengan sebuah kotak merah yang terbuka di hadapan barista cantik tersebut.

 _'Lee Sung Jong, will you marry me~?'_

Bagaimana dengan Sung Jong sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh hati pada namja tampan yang setiap saat hanya melontarkan lelucon konyol dan selalu membuatnya jengkel?!

Sekali lagi, jatuh cinta tidak bisa diatur.

Lagipula... siapa yang bisa menghindar dari tatapan tajam penuh memuja yang selalu L berikan?!

Sung Jong seringkali mendapati dirinya bergetar dengan darah berdesir hebat tiap kali mendapati mata tajam tersebut tertuju padanya. Dan memang hanya padanya lah, tatapan tajam penuh pemujaan itu L berikan.

Sung Jong menyerah, memasrahkan dirinya diselimuti dalam naungan cinta dan kasih sayang seorang Kim Myung Soo aka L Kim.

Terdengar _cheesy,_ eoh?

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku bisa bertahan **lebih** lama!" Sung Jong kembali ke topik awal perdebatan mereka. Tangannya bersidekap di dada dengan angkuh.

L menyeringai. Namja tampan itu menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi sembari menyesap _capuccino_ miliknya. Dia terlihat tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk mengatakan sesuatu, membuat namja cantik di hadapannya nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

BRAK!

"YAH! _I MEAN IT, DAMNIT!_ " Kali ini Sung Jong berdiri sembari menggebrak meja dengan tangannya.

Namun, L malah mulai terkekeh. Sung Jong sama sekali tidak terlihat mengintimidasi baginya. Tidak, dengan setelan kemeja putih beserta rompi hitam ala barista. "Kkkkkk~ bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?"

Sung Jong memiringkan kepala. Ekspresi kebingungan jelas tergambar di wajahnya, terlebih bibirnya yang berwarna pink cerah dan penuh itu mulai mengerucut. Oh, L sampai menahan nafas melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Sekarang juga? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu mudah. Suruh dua orang karyawan yeoja-mu menjadi sukarela. Kita akan buktikan, siapa yang **paling kuat** menggendong **paling lama.** "

Tsk, sungguh kekanakan. Keduanya berdebat akan hal sepele yang tidak seharusnya diperbincangkan. Ini semua gara-gara L yang memulai setelah melihat sebuah iklan di televisi cafe; dimana iklan tersebut memperlihatkan seorang namja yang tengah menggendong seorang yeoja menuju rumah baru mereka. L yang melihatnya langsung berseloroh,

'Kau pasti tidak mampu melakukan hal seperti itu, Jongie. Kau terlalu kurus dan lemah!'

Sung Jong yang pantang kalah tentu langsung memulai perdebatannya. Dia paling tidak terima kalau L mencemooh fisiknya. Sudah cukup namja tampan itu mengatainya dengan kata-kata berbau _feminine._ Kata 'lemah' tidak akan masuk dalam daftar _list_ baru bahan ledekan sang nampyeon. Tidak akan!

Sung Jong akan membuktikan, dia kuat. Lebih _manly_ dari suaminya yang narsis dan suka berdandan ini.

"Oke!" putus Sung Jong kemudian.

########(=^w^=)########

"AYO, SUNGJONGIE! KAMI YAKIN KAU BISA! SEMANGAAAAAT! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!"

Beberapa karyawan berteriak heboh menyemangati bos mereka. Sung Jong nyaris menangis dibuatnya; entah karena terharu, atau karena kakinya sudah gemetaran?

Bayangkan, bagaimana tidak gemetar kalau dirinya telah berdiam diri dengan seorang yeoja seberat empat-puluh-dua kilo di lengannya. Ah, empat-puluh-dua kilo tidaklah berat sebenarnya, tapi... bagaimana kalau menggendong beban seberat itu dalam waktu satu setengah jam lebih? Oh, Sung Jong rasanya mau mati saja.

Tapi kata 'menyerah' adalah hal terakhir yang akan terlintas di benak Sung Jong saat ini. Dia akan mengalahkan L, tidak perduli kalau setelah ini kakinya akan kebas dan mati rasa sekalipun.

Lain Sung Jong, lain pula dengan L. Namja itu terlihat berdiri tenang dengan seorang yeoja dalam pangkuannya. Ia terlihat bagai patung Yunani dengan segala kemegahannya. Menyebalkan!

"FIGHTING!"

"AYO! AYO!"

Entah sejak kapan, pertandingan tidak penting suami-istri Kim menjadi tontonan menarik semua pengunjung cafe.

"Kau masih bertahan, Jongie~? Menyerah saja, Chagi~ Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri~"

Huh! Ini, lagi! Dari tadi L tidak berhenti meledeki sang anae. Sedikit menyesal karena Sung Jong tidak menjalankan niatnya untuk menyumpal mulut namja tampan tersebut dengan lakban sebelum pertandingan dimulai tadi.

"Shut up! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Babbo."

"Kkkkk~ well, kita lihat saja. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dari sini; kakimu gemetaran. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Sung Jong tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghiraukan L. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi dengan menenangkan kakinya untuk meminimalisir gerakan.

L melihat bagaimana kerasnya Sung Jong berusaha. Entah dia harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah dalam hal ini. Lihatlah bagaimana anae-Nya yang kurus bergumul dengan ekspresi kesusahan. Belum lagi... kulit putihnya... dibanjiri keringat hingga membuat kemeja putih minus rompi yang ia kenakan jadi transparan...

Oke, L memutuskan bahwa ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sung Jong terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut hitam basah yang menempel di dahi serta pelipisnya.

"Sung Jong-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Yeoja imut yang tengah Sung Jong gendong berbisik pelan. Meskipun ini bukan salahnya, dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena membuat Sung Jong kesusahan menahan berat tubuhnya seperti ini.

Diantara ringisan Sung Jong terkekeh dan menggeleng, "ani. Aku nyaris mati, Jimin-ssi. Kkkk~"

Jimin, yeoja imut yang Sung Jong gendong hanya bisa menggeleng takjub. Ia melihat beberapa tetes keringat baru membasahi wajah Sung Jong. Sedikit merogoh saku dari jeans-nya, Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan tisu dan menarik beberapa lembar isinya untuk kemudian diusapkan ke wajah Sung Jong. "Kau tahu, Sung Jong-ssi? Kalian pasangan yang aneh," komentarnya.

Sung Jong tidak dapat menahan diri hingga tertawa geli mendengar komentar itu. Yah, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal tersebut. "Hahaha, jinjja?!"

"Ne, kalian selalu memperdebatkan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Aku takjub kalian masih bersama hingga saat ini."

"Kkkkk~ kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana kami di rumah. Mungkin kau akan langsung berpikir kalau kami ini adalah musuh bebuyutan. Hahaha~" Meskipun berkata begitu, ekspresi Sung Jong jelas menggambarkan sebaliknya. Dia terlihat bahagia.

Setiap orang menemukan kebahagiaan dalam beberapa versi cerita berbeda. Begitupula dengan hubungan pernikahan L dan Sung Jong. Keduanya tampak menikmati hubungan layaknya kucing dan tikus ini.

Pada akhirnya Jimin juga ikut tersenyum dan terkekeh bersama Sung Jong.

Eum... apakah keduanya sadar kalau saat ini ada namja tampan yang tengah menatap penuh kecemburuan ke arah mereka?

' _Shit!'_ L mengumpat di dalam hati. Rasanya seolah Sung Jong tengah berselingkuh terang-terangan di hadapannya saat ini. Apa namja cantik itu sengaja ingin membuatnya cemburu, eoh?

"Ekhem! Apa kau masih belum menyerah, **KIM Sung Jong**?" L menginterupsi dengan nada penuh peringatan. Gadis yang tengah digendongnya sedikit bergetar karena merasakan langsung hawa berbahaya yang keluar spontan dari tubuh L.

Tapi sepertinya... Sung Jong tidak menangkap isyarat peringatan tersebut dengan baik. Yang ada, namja cantik itu malah mendelik sebal ke arah L dan menjulurkan lidah layaknya bocah. "Ani. Aku tidak akan menyerah darimu!" ucapnya keras kepala. Berikutnya, Sung Jong melakukan kesalahan besar dengan sedikit menghentak Jimin dalam gendongannya sehingga gadis itu semakin memeluk lehernya lebih erat sebagai pegangan.

Ekspresi L berubah keras.

Sung Jong yang cantik dan tinggi...

Jimin yang imut dan bertubuh mungil...

Dan 'mereka' berpelukan erat...

Sial! Bahkan seberapa keras pun L ingin menyangkalnya, tapi...

Keduanya terlihat sangat SERASI!

L tidak suka!

Oleh karenanya, tanpa berpikir panjang, L langsung menurunkan gadis dalam gendongannya. "Baiklah. Kau menang! _LOOK! I LOSE! YOU'RE WIN!_ " katanya jengkel.

Semua 'suporter' yang mengelilingi mereka hening seketika.

Tinggallah Sung Jong yang hanya bisa bengong. L kenapa? Kenapa... dia terlihat marah?

Ah! Molla! Pokoknya, dia menang dari L!

Dengan seringai lebar menghiasi bibir, Sung Jong menurunkan Jimin perlahan. Ia menyempatkan diri menanyakan keadaan yeoja imut tersebut sebelum beralih menatap L dan mendekatinya dengan dagu terangkat. "Kau lihat? Aku lebih kuat darimu!" ucap si cantik penuh percaya diri. Sama sekali tidak menangkap perubahan ekspresi namja tampan di depannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan wajah datarnya, L membungkuk; mengunci kedua lengan melingkari bagian bawah lutut Sung Jong lalu...

Hup!

Grep~

... bagai sebuah karung beras, namja cantik bertubuh kurus tersebut diangkat dan disampirkannya ke bahu kanan dengan enteng.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!" protes Sung Jong menggelegar. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul punggung L. Sayang, nampyeon-nya yang tampan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Malah, Sung Jong merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergerak. "YAK! Apa yang—"

Pak!

"Angh~! YAH!" Kali ini suara protes Sung Jong terdengar seperti rengekan. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah karena baru saja... dia mendesah karena L menggeplak pantatnya. Tidak terlalu keras, hanya saja... suara yang ditimbulkan, belum lagi kalau mereka tengah berada diantara kerumunan belasan pengunjung cafe saat ini...

Blush~

GYAAAAA! Itu memalukan!

"Kau bilang... kau lebih kuat dariku? Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan, Chagiya~" bisik L dengan suara beratnya yang... oh, Sung Jong tahu maksud dari suara itu!

Dan 'bukti'?

Tsk, yang benar saja! _What a totally-obvious bullshit!_

Terlebih sekarang... telapak tangan L yang lebar menapak dan meremas pelan pipi bokong kiri Sung Jong.

 _What the..._

"KYAAAAA! _HELP ME!_ " Sung Jong mulai berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia juga memberontak namun... percuma. Toh, L sudah sampai di depan pintu cafe.

Sung Jong sempat menatap penuh permohonan pada beberapa orang karyawannya, yang sayangnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangkat bahu pasrah. Bahkan, beberapa diantara mereka menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan mulut layaknya tengah berdoa.

Mendoakan Sung Jong agar selamat dari makhluk buas, eoh?

Oh, nampyeon-nya sendiri, lebih tepatnya.

 **FIN**

NB: Author gak tanggung jawab sma nasibnya Jjong, ne~?*kedap-kedip* HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNGJONGIE~!\\(=^0^=)/ NOONA LUV U SO MUCH! HIDUP SUNG JONG! HIDUP MYUNGJONG!\\(=^0^=)/\\(=^3^=)/


End file.
